four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Tala (San)
Tala Tala is the patron spirit of Earth in the mythos of Draco. She is also the dean of the College of Earth. Life Before 4EU Tala is the second spirit to start out as a mortal; the other is Selene. Tala was born to a mortal family, but their wasteful attitudes towards the earth had struck the ire of several spirits, especially nature spirits, including the original Earthbenders; Trolls. As a final means of defending their forest, a female spirit wolf was sent to frighten away the family. In hopes of being spared, they had thrown their only child at their feet. But instead of slaughtering or murdering the baby, the wolf instead brought the child to the Spirit World. To avoid the wrath of the Jade Emperor, the spirits baptized the child using water from the springs, which removed her mortality and even increased her age to that of a young woman. The spirit wolf had even merged herself into the baby, and thus Tala was dubbed the patron spirit of the Earth as a means to amend the crimes of her human family; this had made Tala bitter towards most humans that abused earth, metal and nature. She had come to the people in the form of a large white wolf or as herself to fend for the people. Tala's biggest contribution to humanity is her connection to the Pueblo people of the southwestern United States. She had taught them to create bricks using Earthbending which would later be called 'adobe'. The people used these bricks to create cliff side dwellings and apartment-style homes. The largest of these was overseen by Tala herself, becoming present day Pueblo Bonito. In gratitude, the Pueblo people incorporated her as the earth mother in their pantheon. Other indigenous tribes had dubbed her 'Mother Earth' or 'Mother Nature' in the past due to her protection of the people, treating them as the spirits treated her. Life At 4EU Tala's main role is looking after the people of Draco. She has detached herself from the Jade Emperor upon learning he had planned to destroy elementals alike, starting with the skinwalkers and indigenous peoples (when really it was Eris impersonating the Emperor as a means to rile her). She thus created a mask using Earthbending, Metalbending, and Naturebending to wear whenever going into battles against the Emperor's plans. She only wears this when provoked, but will have it on standby if a battle is inevitable. As a supervisor of Earthbenders, Tala has a surprisingly strong bias. She prefers to work closer to Skinwalkers or Earthbenders that truly understand the value of their gift. At times she can seem incredibly harsh towards benders, be they Earthbenders or not, often bluntly pointing out they are the cause of some of the destruction placed upon her world. This makes her perhaps one of the least popular deans to talk to because of her distance and her attachment to the world of nature. Personality Tala's mind is a mix between human and animal, making her perhaps the one spirit one does not want to anger; she can become vindictive and unforgiving of a person if they continue to lay injury and harm to either her element or her followers. She rarely acts on strategy and prefers to rush headlong into battle. Tala is also incredibly stubborn in both mindset and action, usually fighting to the point of exhaustion or if an ally knocks her unconscious. Beneath the stubborn fighter there is a nurturing side to Tala. She will go out of her way to protect those she deems worthy of her protection and even assist those who she sees as needing help. Accounts even mention a soft spot for orphans, be they human or animal. And when it comes to animals, Tala talks to them like any normal person would talk to a friend, and when put in situations of injury done to animal and human, she almost always assists the animal. Trivia Tala is the name of a Native American origin (Iroquois) meaning 'wolf'. Tala is based on several accounts of the 'Mother Nature' story passed down by several cultures. Her primary references are accounts of Native Americans. In LA casting, Tala would be played by Tatiana Maslany. Category:Spirit Category:Spirits Category:Earth Category:Earthbenders Category:Metalbenders Category:Naturebenders Category:Female